The present invention relates in general to hospital operating room equipment and, more specifically, to the overhead lighting used in a hospital operating room. Such lighting units are constructed in various ways but generally comprise a luminaire with one or more powerful electric lamps housed therein. The luminaire is generally supported from above by means of a balanced suspension which permits both vertical movement as well as angular movement or a combination of the two. This enables the surgeon or the surgical attendant to focus the light on the situs of the operation at the proper angle and with the correct intensity.
In order to permit adjustment of the orientation of the luminaire, a disposable handle is threadedly attached thereto in depending relation from the lower center of the luminaire. The handle in the present instance is formed of sterile plastic with a sterile protective shield of the same material adjacent to its upper end. This enables the operating surgeon or the attendant to reach upward and grip the handle to manipulate the light onto the site of the operation with ease and facility. At the conclusion of the operation, the handle and shield are readily disposed of.
The following prior patents disclose various handles and/or handle covers for use in connection with overhead surgical luminaires:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 4,559,671 Andrews et al. Des 289,206 Scovill, Jr. et al. 4,605,124 Sandel et al. Des. 298,864 Jefferson 4,844,252 Barron et al. ______________________________________